Hydranoid
Hydranoid (original version ) is Masquerade's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Description Bakugan form In Hydranoid's unevolved form, it is a quadruped (walks on four legs), has 3 purple teeth jutting out from his upper jaw, and a long neck and tail. It also has pink spines running from the middle of its neck to about the end of its tail, which somewhat resembles the tail of a stegosaurus. It also has a large pink horn on its nose and red eyes. It also has the startings of the blade in the center of its chest although it cannot move yet. As it evolves, it gains 1 more head. Its entire body is composed of a highly intelligent, independent cell structure. His tail can be a very dangerous weapon. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Masquerade has complete power over Hydranoid, as it is Hydranoid's ultimate evil master. As Masquerade's partner, it is cruel and merciless in battle, and feeds off of the energy gained from defeating an opponent. Masquerade uses Hydranoid to become the ultimate Bakugan so that Hydraniod can bring and hold the infinity core to Naga. It is later revealed that Masquerade wants to become the greatest Bakugan battler in a battle with Alice and Exedra in the Doom Dimension. As Alpha Hydranoid, briefly teams up with Drago to help him and Dan defeat Druman and Centorrior, the two Pyrus/Darkus hybrid gatekeepers. Shortly afterwards, it becomes Alice Gehabich's Guardian Bakugan, and its demeanor becomes much less aggressive. It played an important role in the Brawler's quest to defeat Naga and unite Vestroia. ;Ability Cards *'Chaos of the Darkness': Adds 100 Gs to Hydranoid and he can attack anywhere on the field. *'Auragano Revenge': Adds 100 Gs to Hydranoid and subtracts 100 Gs from each of the opponent. *'Merge Shield': Hydranoid gains all the Gs his opponent has gained during the battle. *'Gravity Chamber': Hydranoid absorbs opponent's energy. *'Darkus Gravity': Adds an other Bakugan to an battle. *'Distraction Buster': Transfers 100 Gs from opponent to Hydranoid. Evolutions Hydranoid gains energy from defeated opponents, and like all Bakugan, with each new battle he gains strength. Every time Hydranoid evolves he gains a new head, a new tail, and new features. He has two evolutions, Dual Hydranoid and Alpha Hydranoid, in addition to his original form. Dual Hydranoid See Dual Hydranoid. Dual Hydranoid is the first evolution of Hydranoid. His new abilitys is Destruction Impact, Darkus Gazer Exedra and Darkus Gazer Dual.He has two heads as opposed to one in his previous form. It evolved into Darkus Dual Hydranoid (original version ) after Masquerade defeated his former accomplises: Klaus, Komba, Billy, Chan Lee, and Julio, sending their Guardian Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. Alpha Hydranoid See' Alpha Hydranoid.'' '''Alpha Hydranoid is the second evolution of Hydranoid and one of the most strongest Bakugan. His new abilitys is Trident of Doom,Trident of Death and Final Destruction. In the anime, Darkus Dual Hydranoid evolved into Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (original version ) when Masquerade took down the Darkus soldier Exedra. Game Although Hydranoid itself was never released in the game for a while, its evolutions were. Dual Hydranoid was released in series 1 and later in Special Attack series. Dual Hydranoid as it says on the official website is just Hydranoid but they say nothing about the ball form of Hydranoid in the anime. Alpha Hydranoid was released in the Special Attack series during the BakuBronze Series. Alpha Hydranoid opens with its head flipping open first, then two parts on its sides extend. The legs have to be opened manually along with the two horns on the back of its head. A Wal-Mart Exclusive, called the "Masquerade Evolution Pack", contains all 3 forms of Hydranoid, are available in Darkus and Pyrus. The original, single headed Hydranoid can only be purchased in the "Masquerade Evolution Pack". Gallery Anime File:Hydra0.jpg|Hydranoid in ball form File:Hydranoid.JPG|Hydranoid in Bakugan form File:Hydra.gif| Game File:Hydranoid.jpg|Translucent Darkus Hydranoid Others Image:Hydranoid_ball.jpg|Hydranoid in ball form (closed) See also * Dual Hydranoid * Alpha Hydranoid de:Hydranoid Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Characters Category:Great Articles Category:Guardian Bakugan